


Paths Cross

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Airports, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Reunions, Sleepiness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: But goodbyes never meant forever. Ash knew they'd cross paths again.





	Paths Cross

The wheels of Ash’s rolling suitcase ground into the tiled floor as he dragged himself through the terminal. It had been impossible to catch some sleep on the eight hour flight. At first when the plane took off, he was so excited about going back to Kanto that he couldn’t sit still. Between scrambling over Kukui to gaze out the window and animatedly talking about how amazing Kanto was in a loud voice with his friends, Ash had to be told several times by Kukui, the flight attendant, and one zap from Pikachu to calm down. The energy crash eventually kicked in three hours later and Ash finally leaned back with a yawn. The drowsiness had just started to settle in, and his eyes fluttered and drooped ever so slowly when all of the sudden the passengers sitting three rows behind him began to argue with the flight attendant. Every other minute they found something to obnoxiously complain about: the food, the seats, the lack of inflight entertainment, why their wobbafett couldn’t sit with them and not be confined to its pokeball, and the turbulence that made Ash feel like a spinning top though he was firmly strapped down in his seat. It was a miracle that he was even awake at all. 

Pikachu gingerly climbed down from his spot on Ash’s shoulder and landed on top of the suitcase. He titled his head to the side and gazed out at the crowd of people in the reception area.

“Pika?” He leaned forward to get a closer look. He placed his paw over his forehead. He then shot up in place. His ears and tail perked up. His cheeks dimpled and his lips stretched into a wide grin.

“Pika! Pika!” He jumped off of the suitcase and ran into the crowd.

“Pikachu what are you doing?” Ash tiredly asked. He sluggishly tugged on the suitcase’s handle. His legs felt heavy as he made his way into the crowd.

“Pikachu? Pikachu? Where’d ya go?” Ash called out.

“Pika! Pika!” Came Pikachu’s excited voice from somewhere not too far yet somewhere not so close.

“Pikachu?” Ash felt his eyelids droop again. He blinked in an attempt to stay awake and trudged through. His grip on the suitcase handled loosened. He swayed in place as he came to a stop. He began to close his eyes…

“Ash?”

“Ash?”

The familiar voices swirled about Ash’s ears. He opened his eyes and stood up straighter with a start. Pausing to rub his eyes he turned again to find that Pikachu was standing right in front of——

“Misty? Brock?”

And with that Ash’s foot slid forward. The wheels of his suitcase skidded with a _vroom_ as a rush of energy carried him over to his friends. With a laugh, he reached out and pulled them into a hug.

“You guys! I didn’t know you’d be here!” Ash exclaimed as he backed up.

“We wanted to surprise you!” Brock answered. 

“It’s not everyday you come home. We missed you,” Misty added. Pikachu jumped up into her arms. She held him close to her and stroked the top of his head. He curled up against her.

Ash took a deep breath as he took a closer look at Brock and Misty. So much time had past since he last saw them. And even more time since they were just a group of kids traveling around Kanto in search of glory, destiny, and being the best. That year they stuck together through the thick and thin. They learned and grew, and shared those moments together until that day they parted ways. But goodbyes never meant forever, and Ash knew that they’d cross paths again. The bond between the three of them ran deep to last a lifetime, and the smile Ash beamed up at them was the exact same one that he used to give them so long ago. 

“I missed you too,” Ash said as he got in between Brock and Misty and placed his arms around them.


End file.
